


There's nothing like midnight in the castle

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post about how the marauders would probably levitate their beds through the castle at night to avoid being caught "out of bed" after curfew, and I thought that that was something the Hamilsquad would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nothing like midnight in the castle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to both El and Anna for being enablers.

Aaron didn’t know what exactly woke him up – maybe it was a kind of premonition, maybe it was the muffled whispers and thumps – but whatever it was had him slipping out of his bed and down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. When he reached the common room, he caught sight of the portrait door closing, then, a second later, heard a muffled thump and someone who sounded like Hercules Mulligan speaking.

A shiver of dread crept over Aaron, and he slowly approached the door. The “Hamilsquad”, as everyone called them, had really only been together since Alexander Hamilton transferred from Beauxbatons two years ago, but since then, the four Gryffindors had quickly gained a reputation as voracious pranksters, and for once, Aaron did _not_ want to be in the room where anything involving them was happening. Still, he was a prefect, and he had a job to do.

Aaron whipped the door open, ready to cast a spell at the – _nothing_. There was nothing there, no sparks or spells or charmed pillows (which had happened before). 

“Okay, everyone ready?” came Alexander’s voice, only slightly muffled, through the portrait. There was a chorus of assent, then Alexander said, “Okay, go!”

Aaron burst through the portrait to see Alexander, Laurens, Hercules, and Lafayette, seated on their beds, leap off the edge of the stairs with wild whoops and shouts, and Aaron could feel himself go pale. If the four of them survived this frankly suicidal prank, they were going to be in massive amounts of trouble.

It was only after the first portrait started cheering that Aaron unfroze himself, and he started running down the stairs, trying to keep up with the other Gryffindors. He couldn’t see them, but honestly, he didn’t even need to – their constant yelling, along with the trail of portraits waking up and cheering them on, was enough to keep track of them. 

Aaron was not used to running quickly, however, and eventually slowed down from a run to a walk. It’s not like he needed to catch them – their beds were quite big, and they’d have to return to the Gryffindor tower anyway. Besides, it wasn’t like anything really dangerous could happen to them.

Abruptly, all of the noise cut off, and Aaron froze for a second, panicking, then started sprinting towards where he’d last heard them. The whole time, images of Alexander, Laurens, Hercules, and Lafayette lying on the ground, grievously injured and dying, flashed through his mind. Aaron practically jumped down the last set of stairs and skidded into the entrance hall, gasping and panting. 

Only to see the Hamilsquad, all alive and unharmed and still on their beds, being yelled at Professor Adams, and a wave of relief spread through him. Honestly, he didn’t even care about how much points Gryffindor would be docked – he was just happy that no one had been hurt.

“...and 25 points from each of you for being out of bed after curfew,” Adams said, and Alexander snorted. Aaron, whose relief had suddenly diminished at the amount of points being docked, turned to glare at Alexander.

“What was that snort for, Mister Hamilton?” Adams asked.

“You can’t dock us, we’re not out of bed,” Alexander replied.

“You are –” Adams started, but was interrupted by Lafayette, who said, “Non, we are _in_ our beds.”

“So you can’t dock us,” Laurens finished, smirking. Adams was silent, glaring at the four students, and Aaron felt himself step forward.

“Professor Adams,” he said, modulating his voice into a conciliatory tone. “As loathe as I am to agree with these four, they are technically right. Perhaps they could serve a detention for their disruptive behavior?”

“Burr,” Adams said. “That sounds reasonable. All right, you four – no Hogsmeade this weekend.”

Alexander nodded, and Aaron made sure his wince was internal. Adams really couldn’t have picked a worse kind of detention for the Hamilsquad. “Good night,” Alexander said, before levitating his bed back up towards the Gryffindor tower, with the other three following suit. Adams walked back down to the dungeons, and Aaron looked up the many flights of stairs and sighed.

When he was almost halfway up, Aaron came across Headmaster Washington. “Headmaster, what are you doing up?” he asked.

“I heard the noise Misters Hamilton, Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette were making, and I thought I’d talk to them about it,” Washington replied. “Goodnight, Mister Burr.”

“Goodnight, Headmaster,” Aaron said as Washington walked past him. As soon as he was sure Washington couldn’t see or hear him, he let out a quiet groan and leaned his head onto the nearest wall. _Validation from the Headmaster. Now they’re going to be even more insufferable_ , he thought.

And to think, Aaron had thought being a prefect would be _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> My parents are dicks, but unfortunately, they're dicks I'm completely financially dependent on. Recently, they said that they wouldn't refund me for "non-essential" expenses, like using Uber. In light of that, I've set up a gofundme campaign (the link to which can be found [here](http://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/138682719520/click-here-to-support-living-expenses-by-miri)). If you can donate, please do so. If you can't donate and have a tumblr, please help by reblogging.


End file.
